Jonas Patterson
*Betty Patterson *Lily Patterson *Gabriel Patterson |friends =*Cameron Puckerman *Justin Russo *Raven Reyes *August Doww *Quinn Fabray *Lydia Martin *Gabe Howell *Carl Howell *Levi Percario *Alec Tate *Adam Davenport *Archie Andrews |enemies= |patronus = |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Patterson family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army|signature = |boggart = |wand = |relationship = *Raven Reyes *Quinn Fabray |sexualpartners = *Raven Reyes }} Jonas Patterson is the eldest of the Patterson kids and is a Half-blood wizard. He is sorted in 1991 as a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Beater in 1993. He was a member of Hudbar's Army. He's one of the most attractive wizarding students of recent times, and most of the ladies crushing over him. Other girls, however, sees him as the biggest womanizer of Hogwarts. Jonas isn't a guy who gambling over one girl until he got a huge crush on Hogwarts most beautiful girl; Quinn Fabray. He tried to do everything to steal Fabray's heart, even though she had been in a relationship with Finn Hudson. Sadly, all his romantic actions was not meant to be for Fabray, showing her faith and loyalty to Hudson. Being extremly popular in his own house, he share friendly relationships with almost every Ravenclaw student. August Doww for example, is a guy who Jonas addores. Even though Jonas haven't show any interest in guys before, he did liked August sassy attitude. With the upcoming glee club, August tried to let Jonas audition for it since he have heard Jonas singing in the showers and sleepingdorm. For sure, August had a little crush on Patterson and everyone in the house could have guessed. Jonas refuse to do audition for the club in 1994, to focus on other things. Raven Reyes is a special girl for Patterson too. After being heartbroken by Fabray, Patterson found his new love after hanging out with Raven Reyes, a beautiful girl who's a class higher than him. They start dating in 1995. Jonas is almost liked by everyone in Hogwarts. He's everyone's friend and always tries to make every day a party to live. He's always happy, shows interest in other students and share nice bonds with professors. Jonas shows the closest bond with Professor Houston, his Head of House and Professor Martin. In 1998 at the battle of Hogwarts, Jonas shows his protective side of his follow students by fighting along side the Elementals. With follow Quidditch players, he's flying with Broomsticks around Hogwarts, protecting and fighting Death Eaters. Showing his faith and trust in the Elementals, he seems thankfull when the Elementals returns in 1999 to make an end of the First Wizarding War. Biography Early life Jonas was born on June 7th 1979 in Great Brittain. He has a little sister named Lily and a younger brother named Gabriel. Together with his parents, they live in a beautiful house near the river. As a happy family, they live in peace and is learned to be friendly to the people around him. Jonas is very protective of his siblings. His relationship with his sister Lily seems very close. He often dance with her when she seems depressed and he is a big inspiration for her. Together with youngest brother Gabriel, Jonas tells them stories about his adventure at Hogwarts. Hogwarts years Jonas was sorted into Ravenclaw during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. However, he is crushing on Quinn Fabray and tries to steal her heart. But sadly for him, Fabray only shows interest in Finn Hudson, her current boyfriend and future husband. Fourth Year Physical Appearance Being a Ravenclawer, Jonas usually wore a blue-and-silver tie and a black jumper along with his black Hogwarts robes. Jonas is lean, tall and muscular young man of medium stature, with slightly tanned latino skin, dark-brown hair, and brown eyes. Relationships Family Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Beaters Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Patterson Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Quidditch players Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1980 births